Iron Angels
The Iron Angels is a loyalist Codex-compliant Space Marine Chapter created during the 8th Founding from the gene-seed of the Blood Angels Chapter. They hail from the death world of Shool, a planet-sized jungle filled with superpredators and where Humans are forced to live in huge fortresses to protect themselves. Most unusual for a Chapter of The Blood, the Iron Angels are unlike their fellow Successor Chapters, in that they have a tendency to replace lost or severed limbs with bionics. It is unknown if this is somehow ingrained into their psyche or is a result of some form of as-yet determined genetic idiosyncrasy that has yet to be discovered in their Chapter's gene-seed. This Chapter is also known for their close ties with the Adeptus Mechanicus, and as result, their excellent relations with the Omnissian Priesthood has garnered them with expedited delivery of new arms and equipment whenever the need arises. Chapter History The Death World of Shool was discovered by the Imperium in 097.M35, by an unknown Rogue Trader. Seeing that the only resource on the planet was its hardened inhabitants, the Imperium firstly decided to raise Imperial Guard Regiments from there, as they found this tough and hardened inhabitants as ideal fodder for the grinding military machine. However, some within the Administratum believe that this would be a waste of resources, and that a new Adeptus Astartes Chapter would be better suited, as this exceedingly strong and hardened samples of mankind would make ideal, potential future Space Marines. They also concluded that due to the very low population density on the planet, that this would only allow the raising of 1 or 2 regiments once every Terran decade. Thus, the Iron Angels Space Marine Chapter were created during the 8th Founding in 598.M35, and they are the only resources extracted from this inhospitable death world ever since. Chapter Homeworld The death world of Shool is one giant jungle - a verdant world where the majority of the creatures are enormous predators who can eat a Space Marine in one bite. Most of the human population therefore live within huge fortresses in order to prevent these beasts to devour them to the last. Also, the population of Shool is well-known for its great love of heavy weapons and advanced armours, two things needed for anyone wishing to venture into the deadly jungle and live to tell to the tale. Therefore, the Iron Angels are well-versed in gunsmithing and armour-crafting, allowing each of them to maintain their own equipment by themselves, leaving only tho most delicate and technical tasks to the Techmarines. Fortress-Monastery The Iron Angels fortress-monastery, known as "The Iron Blood", is a gigantic bastion located deep in the deadly jungle of Shool. This mighty citadel is purposely hidden from the local population, and the only mortals that have been allow within are the Aspirants who survived the Blood Run and managed to find it in order to become Neophytes of the Chapter. Notable Campaigns (to be added) Chapter Organization Unlike most Chapters of The Blood, the Iron Angels are strict followers of the holy writ of the ''Codex Astartes'' and are organised accordingly. From all outward signs, the Iron Angels appear to show almost no deviations beside those found in every Blood Angels Successors in regards to certain officer and specialist ranks. Chapter Structure Each Houses is divided into Squads composed of 3, 5 or 10 Astartes. The Tactical, Assault and Devastator are composed of 10 Marines (or only 5 if necessary). The Veteran, Scout, Intercessor, Reiver and Hellblaster Squads hosts 5 Marines and the Inceptor, Aggressor and Bike Squads 3 Marines. Also, Primaris Space Marines and Lieutenants have been incorporated within the Chapter since the Ultima Founding and the heavy losses suffered during the Devastation of Baal. The 10 Companies 1st Company "The Seraphim": * Led by Captain Ruhiel, the First Company is the Veteran Company and hosts the most ancient Battle-Brothers of the Chapter. 2nd Company "The Cherubim": * Led by Captain Conah, the Second Company is renown for its bloodthirsty warriors seeking to tear down the most dangerous foes they find. 3rd Company "The Thrones": * Led by Captain Virgil, the Third Company hosts the specialists of siege warfare. They can take any fortress giving enough time and resources. 4th Company "The Dominions": * Led by Captain Boamiel, the Fourth Company is charged with the protection of the Chapter's fortress-monastery. They are the best in defence of all the Chapter. 5th Company "The Virtues": * Led by Captain Zophiel, the Fifth Company hosts the specialists of guerrilla warfare. They make use of stealth and subtlety rather than brute force. 6th Company "The Powers": * Led by Captain Amitiel, the Sixth Company is one of the Battleline Reserve Company of the Chapter. They mainly hosts Tactical Marines. 7th Company "The Principalities": * Led by Captain Zaheel, the Seventh Company is the second Battleline Reserve Company of the Chapter. They have mostly Intercessor Marines. 8th Company "The Archangels": * Led by Captain Jerahmiel, the Eighth Company the most brutal and vicious Battle-Brothers of the Chapter. They are specialised in fast close-ranged assault with Assault, Reiver and Inceptor Marines. 9th Company "The Angels": * Led by Captain Ezeqiel, the Nineth Company is the Fire Support Reserve of the Chapter. It hosts mostly Devastator and Hellblaster Marines. 10th Company "The Mortals": * Led by Captain Nahaliel, the Tenth House serves as the Scout Company and hosts the Scouts and Neophytes of the Chapter. Death Company: * Led by the Chaplain Lucifael, the Death Company hosts all the Iron Angels who have succumbed to the madness of the Black Rage Order of Battle (Post-Devastation of Baal) Headquarters Companies Chapter Recruitment When the Chapter requires recruits to replenish their ranks, the Chaplains are sent to the main fortresses of Shool and launch the 'Blood Run' - a deadly trial in which the Aspirants have to find the Chapter's hidden fortress-monastery within the jungle with only a hunting knife and their instinct. Most of them will succumb, devoured by the planet's carnivorous beasts or starve to death. But a few will manage to arrive at the Iron Blood, and start their transformation into Angels of Death. Chapter Beliefs For the Iron Angels, the origin of the inner rage of the Scions of Sanguinius comes from their weak flesh. Therefore, they will voluntarily cut off their arms or legs to replace them with stronger cybernetic parts. They strongly believe that metal is stronger and purer than flesh, making them very close with the Adeptus Mechanicus, even if they don't share its cult. They have also close ties with the Iron Hands Space Marines Chapter, sharing their contempt towards weakness. Chapter Gene-Seed Primarch's Curse: Twin-Curses The Blood Angels and their Successors carry with them the twin genetic curses of Sanguinius. Known as 'The Flaw', these genetic curses are known separately as the Red Thirst and the Black Rage. The Flaw of the Scions of Sanguinius has also been attributed to a combination of the genetic defects in the Legion's Omophagea organ implant, and the psychic disturbance created during the final seconds of Sanguinius' life. During the battles of the Horus Heresy on Terra and Mars, the stored gene-seed imprint of the Blood Angels was lost, forcing the IX Legion to have to extract the gene-seed needed for their reconstruction after the Heresy from the fallen body of their Primarch himself. Every Space Marine created from the gene-seed drawn from Sanguinius after his death was doomed to fall to the Flaw. The Red Thirst Deep within the psyche of every Scions of Sanguinius is a destructive yearning, a battle fury and blood-hunger that must be held in abeyance in every waking moment. Few Battle-Brothers can hold this Red Thirst in check unceasingly - it is far from unknown for Battle-Brothers to temporarily succumb to its lure at the height of battle. The Red Thirst is the Scions of Sanguinius' darkest secret and greatest curse, but it is also their greatest salvation, for it brings with it a humility and understanding of their own failings which make them truly the most noble of the Space Marines. The Black Rage The Blood Angels and their Successor Chapters still suffer from the psychic imprint left by Sanguinius' death (or by the daemonic "wound" caused on Signus Prime). This can cause them to go insane prior to or during battle and feel the rage that Sanguinius himself felt during the Battle of Terra. Rather than let them face a slow, insane death, Blood Angels will form those who have newly succumbed to the Black Rage into a special unit known as the Death Company. They wear specially painted black Power Armour, and are often led by the few Chapter officers, notably Blood Angels Chaplains, who are still able to communicate orders to the insane troops and who are still obeyed by them, perhaps because Chaplains directly represent the authority of the Emperor. The members of the Death Company are then sent out to perform the most dangerous assaults, hoping for a quick and honourable death in combat. Combat Doctrine Like the other Blood Angels Successors, the Iron Angels tend to charge towards their ennemies to figth them in close combat. However, they also make use of a wide variety of vehicles and heavy weapons to tear down the bulk of their foes before the fatal blow. They also have much more Dreadnoughts than most Chapters, the majority being putted under the supervision of the Master of the Forge until we need them. Deathwatch Servie As most of the Astartes, the Iron Angels have a natural hatred towards anything non-human. Also, their cold and mechanical mind are assets for the Long Watch. Therefore, the Chapter have a long-time relation with the Deathwatch and many Battle-Brothers have joined its ranks. Chapter Fleet (to be added) Chapter Relics (to be added) Notables Members *'Chapter Master Araquiel' - Chapter Master of the Iron Angels since its foundation, the Seraphim Arquiel is an experienced commander who proved his talent during the Devastation of Baal, leading his Battle-Brothers against the foul Tyranids. *'High Chaplain Barachiel' - (To be added) *'Sanguinary High Priest Humiel' - (To be added) *'Chief Librarian Sarandiel' - (To be added) Chapter Realtions Allies *'Blood Angels' - (To be added) *'Iron Hands' - (To be added) Quotes By the Iron Angels Feel free to add your own About the Iron Angels Gallery IA Captain Conah.jpg|Captain Conah of the Second Comapny Iron Angels Terminator.jpg|Iron Angels Terminator of the 1st Squad from the First Company Iron Angels Scout.jpg|Iron Angels Scout Category:Blood Angels Successors Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:8th Founding Category:TheRedWalloon